Like a cat
by Ainsel3
Summary: Yukimi picks up a stray cat from the road, bringing Yoite to have thoughts that disturb him - English version


A Yoite never liked dating in Miharu.

He had vaguely thought the first time they had spoken when he choked remorse and pain to blackmail him and force him to fulfill his sole desire, and the feeling was heightened when he had approached him in a way that would not never have predicted.

He felt uncomfortable to perceive too clearly his presence, the hand that casually Miharu left dangling to touch him, his eyes that peered always attentive expression; perpetually concerned about his physical condition and also clever not to show.

So, He was nervous to be able to easily understand Miharu when he knew that the boy was good, too good, to conceal his emotions.

He hated to see his face and read the loneliness and fear in his eyes remaining aware of being probably the only one to do it, and because he did not want to feel so close to another person or by the fear that he, in turn, could to grasp all that hid the people.

In those moments the scar on his neck ached more than usual, and had to restrain himself from above to bring a hand to hide it.

- Yoite, we have nothing to buy?

- No.

He repented of having responded so cold, but Miharu did not seem to take it.

Do not ever get angry, he thought, even when pierced with a look icy or threatened him openly. Anyone else would have been frightened or resentful of his behavior, but he was sure that Miharu knew the confused despair which was the basis. However, he never replied to let them out, and that's why Yoite had secretly grateful.

Without saying anything grabbed the bag of groceries that Miharu was wearing fatigue, could not refrain from looking reproachfully when ascertained that he had kept for himself the heaviest handing him the lighter.

He started to tell him that he should not treat him like an invalid because of his illness, if we could call this the merciless physical deterioration it was suffering, but gave up to realize that it would have seemed only a prayer not to be treated so kindly.

They reached the apartment of Yukimi in a silence that Yoite, even wanting to, he could not find it uncomfortable, and once there, he opened the door without knocking, aware that the man was so stupid to care for him to the point of leaving the door his house is always open.

_A__shelter from the rain__can not have__blocked__the entrance__, it was obvious._

- Some things you put on the list were not there to shop - Miharu began, entering first.

He had expected to hear the protests Yukimi or its normal complaints of a deadline has passed, however to answer were only muffled sound from the living room. Mystified turned to look at Yoite, ascertaining that he had recorded anything abnormal in the situation.

In a mutual agreement moved together toward the source of the sounds, indistinct but very audible, and Miharu did not know how to react when he found that Yukimi was busy nervously around a cat lying on the floor.

- He come from? - He asked.

The man for a moment seemed surprised, too busy staring at the clock to realize their arrival, but then turned to look at both with a little 'bitter expression.

- It 'a stray - he explained. - I found recently below, since it does not seem to be very good I brought him here.

While Miharu knelt to stroke the cat without hesitation, Yoite could only wonder how he would have suffered before he died.

Knew him - and he did not doubt that Yukimi knew - that this animal was too skinny, hairless and with eyes already clouded to be able to survive for long. Yoite did not understand why the man had taken with him, but he answered his own question saying that simply Yukimi would never be able to leave someone to himself.

He probably looked in his eyes like a cat dying, and instead of disturbing - recognizing, moreover, that this animal was crouched on the floor in the same way he used to sit there with your knees close to his chest - welcomed the idea with extreme calm.

- Maybe we should take him to vet - ventured Miharu.  
Yoite noticed he was looking at him with insistence despite he had not aimed at anyone in particular.

Yukimi scratched his head, divided between the certainty that Miharu was right and the weight of the backlog that would force him to the next two sleepless nights if he wasted that afternoon going around surgeries, and finally let out a resigned sigh.

- I hate the kids - he said, and neither Miharu or Yoite lost time to take him seriously after all the times they had heard him say those words.

The man picked up the cat by the scruff of the neck and gave it to Miharu, making a half-smile when the animal curled up in the arms of the boy hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

Yoite however did not find it pleasant or fun, hating time he compared himself to the cat if he thought he had unconsciously sought the warmth of Miharu in his own way in recent times. He was leaning on him more than he was allowed, this was the truth now that terrified him more than anything.

The thought made him nervous, and spoke to him as he wanted to do.

- It will not do anything to show it to a veterinarian, is dying.

His statement was greeted by a tense silence, but before he could become absorbed by remorse - wondering why he could always hurting people, and to actions than words, so basically just existing - Yukimi shrugged and Miharu tilted just the face.

- When I took him in my arms the first time he bit me - the man replied. - Who has the strength and the will to fight is sure that never dies.

- He will save - added Miharu.

Yoite looked at both, focusing on longer unintentionally green eyes that were staring at him intensely, then gave it back to them and left the house.

Failed to nod, much less to say they were right. He did not think, he knew that he would never have thought this. However, even so, once fallen on the street remained quietly near the Yukimi's car waiting for them join him.


End file.
